


Secret Sins

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Just deal with it, Kinda smutty with no detail, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, and language, because it's Michael, i guess, oh yeah, supa cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluffy triangle....<br/>Lying in bed, spent and pleased, they decide to keep it a secret. They decide to be the absolute best of friends with the best benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Sins

He knows the exact moment he falls in love with Gavin. The stupid fuck is playing slender with him, just for shits and giggles, and he just happened to look over into those light eyes. The sun came through the window at that exact moment, shining off his golden hair and awkward smile, making Michael stare. The gaze isn’t missed by Gavin, who just stares back with that all-knowing smile. And Michael knows in that moment that Gavin has been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Just like that, the sunlight is gone and Gavin is facing the screen again, laughing.

“Come on Michael!” And it’s the way Gavin says his name that sends tingles to every nerve in his body, that makes him bring a rough hand up to the nape of the Brit’s neck, and bring his face hard against his own. The pain is welcome, the clashing of teeth on lip, and tongue against tongue make him feel more alive than he has in months. Gavin pushes away after a moment, lower lip swelling with a bite, and returns once again to the game. Michael, wearing a shit eating grin, licks his own mouth and goes back to the screen.

Ray, thankfully, remains silent during the entire encounter and never brings the moment up unless the three are alone. Michael and Gavin never kiss in the office again, opting for more private locations such as Michael’s car, and his apartment, and when the Ramsay’s aren’t home, Gavin’s room. It takes months to turn kisses to more…but the wait is well worth it the first time they make love. Clumsily, Gavin pulling at Michael’s clothing and Michael, trying to remember the porn he’d watched before. Shakily lubing up, sliding on condoms, and stretching carefully before Gavin even dives into Michael. But he’s warm, and tight, and the shared moans turn him on even more than he thought possible. It doesn’t take him very long to cum or for Michael to flip him over, desperate for release himself.

And his release comes just as quick at Gavin’s did.

Lying in bed, spent and pleased, they decide to keep it a secret. They decide to be the absolute best of friends with the best benefits. Nothing can come between them, unless they allow it, and they want nothing to ruin this. But of course, Michael fucks it up in the most beautiful of ways. He bursts through his bedroom door to find Gavin lying in his bed, not really a big surprise for the auburn headed man, and shows him the texts.

“Lindsay wants to go out with me!” Michael is just so excited that Gavin can’t help but be happy too. Even when Michael drops Gavin off at his place on his way to get _her_ , he smiles back and waves him off.

It’s only weeks later that Michael tells Gavin he slept with her. Gavin can’t help the tears on his face or the way his heart breaks in his chest. It all hurts. Until Michael grabs at his scruffy chin and pulls it to his face.

“Gavin, I still only want you.” He tells Gavin, but the Brit won’t hear it. “For real though, I’ve told her everything between you and me….”

“What?” The news shocks him into listening to the rest of the words spilling from Michael’s perfectly round lips.

“…she asked me to ask you to come to bed with us.”

Gavin doesn’t even have to say yes, all he does is kiss Michael full on the mouth. Because as long as he gets Michael, he doesn’t really give two shits if she’s there.

All that changes as soon as she pulls her clothes off and fucks him with Michael watching. And god, it’s so good…pussy hadn’t ever really been so perfect. Especially when he’s on the edge, and he looks over and catches Michael’s eye, and it sets him off. The three of them continue on for weeks, months even, before Michael proposes. Gavin should feel jealous, and he sort of does, until the two sit him down and asks him to move in. Gavin’s confused look spurs laughter from Michael, so it’s Lindsay that answers.

“We’re going to move to a bigger apartment. We’d like you to…come with us.” She takes her lower lip into her mouth and he agrees just so he can fuck the two of them. The wedding is months away, and Gavin’s the best man. Secretly, it feels like the vows are between the three of them, not just a man and woman, and every time they sleep with each other, they remind each other that the binding between two doesn’t mean anything to the third. And finally, when the big day arrives, Lindsay looks beautiful. She walks down the aisle, where Gavin stands on Michael’s left, holding the silver ring. He feels the heavy band on his own ring finger, his heart swelling with every step she takes. As she says, I do, she looks over Michael’s shoulder and into Gavin’s eyes. She takes them both, until death do they part, gladly. The two take turns dancing with her and with each other while their co-workers laugh good-naturedly. None of them know the sins the trio commit with each other.

Gavin leaves right after they do, because he bloody-well can’t climb into the limo with them (although Lindsay protests this loudly on several occasions), getting a license for this one purpose, and meets them at the apartment. He drops his car off and leaps into the limo with them, the three sharing wine until they arrive at the hotel. Gavin gets the suite while Lindsay and Michael stumble to the elevator. Never had they had a more passionate session of love making. Knowing they were bound to each other for eternity.

And it’s over a year later that their co-workers find out exactly what’s been going on, when Lindsay brings her first child to work with her. It’s surprising nobody called them out before; because everyone knew Gavin lived with the Jones’. Ryden Gavin Jones bubbled happily upon meeting everyone in the office, waving his little fists in a mocking hello. He awes everyone with his pale skin, freckly face, light eyes, and golden hair. Geoff and Jack exchange looks, confused beyond belief at how Michael’s son looked damn near identical to a baby Gavin. Ray congratulates the two new parents, saving his own private congrats for Gavin in the kitchen. He knows their sins.

When Ryden is old enough to talk and has a baby sister named Kiley, and he stumbles excitedly around the Rooster Teeth building, he calls Gavin papa loud enough for everyone to hear. But the three are tired of fucking pretending, and they tell everyone that Ryden is Gavin’s son, and the three live together in this triangle, completely in love. Ray laughs and gladly rubs it in everyone’s face that he knew all along, ha-ha-ha, so fuck off. Everyone in the office accepts it, I mean, who couldn’t. First off, it was already happening and second off, they loved the three of them and didn’t want them to leave.

The three struggled over the years with jealousy, an easily resolved issue, and with the kids, something not so easy. When Ryden starts school, he comes home crying and says that the other kids make fun of him because he has two daddy’s and one mommy. Nobody else has that, and he doesn’t want to be different. So Lindsay and Gavin sit him down and explain that Gavin is his biological daddy, his bloody daddy. He only has one of those. But Michael, who is dad to him, is just someone else to love him and one day they’ll explain it when he’s much, much older. Kiley is very much prepared for school because of Ryden, and she proudly tells people she has two daddies and one mommy, and if they don’t like it, they don’t have to be friends.

She’s so much like her father.

So years later, when Kiley is almost seven and Ryden is nine, the three look back and gladly decide they couldn't have done it any differently.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally call my author dibs on this one. -S  
> Don't judge me. -S  
> A likes this pairing so I guess it's for her -S  
> Kudos! -S   
> Don't listen to her...but thanks for the fic anyway! -A  
> Only on Wednesdays and Saturdays. -S  
> Unless it's a one shot. Then it's just whenever. -A


End file.
